Escaping the Speed
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: "The Flash was dead. Trapped. Suspended in time. Prisoner in the very thing that created him. Lost within the depths of the speed force. And the only one to blame was himself." ...set after Season 3 and an alternative to Season 4. Barry, trapped in the speed force for the past six months, suddenly finds himself set free; only to find himself trapped in a new prison.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Flash, the characters, or anything else. I am merely a fan who came up with this story idea and wrote it down so she could get it out of her head to sleep. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Escaping the Speed: Chapter One

 **BARRY POV:**

There were times where Barry wished he was never struck by that lightning bolt. Oliver told him once that he thought that particular lightning bolt had chosen Barry that night; that the speed force had chosen the nerdy forensic scientist who believed in the impossible. In the moment, believing that perhaps the speed force did chose him, that he was chosen and destined to become the Flash had brought comfort to him. Oliver's words managed to bring a sense of belonging to his speed, and Barry was glad he became a speedster. But this was not one of those times.

His speed had given Barry a newfound freedom; but that was before Savitar destroyed everything. An outsider looking in would probably beg to differ, saying something along the lines of "but the Flash defeated Savitar, Iris is alive, and the day was saved". Barry wished that he could be an outsider looking in on the situation. The outsiders can still cling to the belief that the Flash is a hero and would continue to save the day. Barry knew the truth though. He knew that he wasn't a hero, he never would be. Barry Allen knew the truth; the Flash was dead. Trapped. Suspended in time. Prisoner in the very thing that created him. Lost within the depths of the speed force. And the only one to blame was himself.

Creating Flashpoint was selfish, Barry knew that he would carry the guilt of the consequences for the rest of his life. Oliver had told Barry that even heroes make mistakes and that he needed to find a way to forgive himself for creating Flashpoint. Those words seem ironic now, knowing that Barry would spend the rest of his days paying for his actions within the confines of the speed force. Barry recalled back to when he had rescued Wally from this very prison. The prison was unique and the design of it was especially cruel. It morphed into the perfect hell for which ever speedster found themselves a prisoner. For Wally, he was forced to relive his mother's dying moments. On repeat. Never able to save her, always forced to watch the life leave her eyes. Barry couldn't decide if his visit to the speed prison was better or worse than his brothers.

But he knew better: Wallys was worse, of course his was worse than Barry's. The Flash deserved to be punished here, Kid Flash did not. So instead of thinking of how Wally must have felt, Barry decided it was time he focused on his current situation.

His shoulders hurt, but he was relieved he could feel them. The metal chains that suspended him in the air cut off the circulation to his hands. Having all of his body weight supported by the chains gave him little movement. The most he could do was swing his legs, but that put an added pressure to his arms and chest so instead of wiggling around in an attempt to find freedom, Barry stayed stilled. His hanging body motionless. The stillness was strange, opposite to the speed that had stolen his heart.

He was in the heart of the speed force, surrounded by nothing but the blue waves of the vortex. His hell, unlike Wally's, used the pain of everyone he loved instead of simply choosing one person. The screams were the worst. The screams of everyone that he loved echoed all around him, one after another. Iris, Joe, Wally, Julian, Caitlin, Cisco, Wells, Felicity, Oliver, Kara, and so many others. Their screams where laced with agony and fear; the combination heartbreaking to the helpless hero. That was the hell designed for his ears. His eyes on the other hand, were forced to watch as the Reverse Flash killed his mother. The memories of his father being wrongfully accused of the murder. The scene played again and again, as if set to a never-ending loop.

His body hurt. Barry couldn't decide if the endless screams and the loop of his mother's death was more painful than the torture his defenseless body was enduring. It felt like knifes were being shoved into his muscles. Nobody was around to actually stab him, but Barry knew what was happening. The speed force was angry and was trying to teach him a lesson. His speed was attacking him from the inside. It flowed throughout his body, spreading like lava after a volcanic explosion. The pain was excruciating. It reminded Barry of when Zoom dragged him around Central City.

The mental images of his mother dying, his friends and family screaming, and the initial pain that his body felt weren't enough to cause Barry Allen to give up, to give into his prison. It was the fact that _his speed_ was being used against him. His speed was attacking him, hurting him. The very thing that made Barry feel safe had turned against him. Nothing hurt more than knowing that the Flash had become Barry's enemy. The best version of himself wasn't apart of him anymore.

Barry hated himself for it, but he understood how Savitar had the motivation to turn his back on everyone he loved. He had felt him turn on himself.

Suddenly Barry felt the atmosphere around him shift. The swirling vortex began to change, alter to its new surroundings. A ripple of pain washed through his body, the point of origin in the center of his gut. His speed was reacting to the change. It felt as if it was trying to run. His body, still chained at his wrists, was being pulled into two directions. A force was trying to pull him out of the vortex while his speed was trying to pull him deeper into the vortex. If he was being completely honest with himself; he wasn't sure which force he wanted to win.

 **TEAM FLASH POV:**

The pain in her neck is what woke her. The inability to move her arms is what jolted her awake. Iris immediately took in her surroundings; directly in front of her was a bare room with nothing but a single door in it. Between the room and herself was a glass, which reflected a twinge of her own image back at her. Iris' arms were chained to the ceiling directly above her, allowing her feet to just barely touch the ground. Next to her, Iris realized, was the remainder of 'Team Flash'. To her immediate right was her father, on his other side was Wally. To her left hung Cisco and next to the engineer hung Julian. Fear hit her like a tsunami. Chains rattled as she tried to free her arms, her breathing grew louder as the realization that they had been kidnapped settled.

A low, quiet groan to her left channeled her attention. "Julian, hey. Come on, wake up", Iris tried to sound calm, but her voice betrayed her. Squinting to get a better look at the dim reflection, her eyes watched as the blonde struggled against his chains and took in the environment just as she had. "Julian, hey, look at me".

"Iris," confusion laced his words, "what—what happened? Where are we?"

She sighed before replying; "I don't know. I remember I was with my dad and Wally—".

The glass began to shake as the room across from them was suddenly filled with a blue light. _Barry_ , Iris screamed in her mind. The blue light forming into a similar portal as the one that trapped him in the speed force six months ago. For a moment time stood still as the portal just simply sat there. The anticipation for what was happening has silenced the two awake prisoners, both Julian and Iris hoping beyond hope that their friend was fighting his way out to save them. Their ears were suddenly filled with a scream that would haunt their dreams. It jolted the remaining three members of 'Team Flash' to awareness, all three startled to find themselves chained but their attention was glued to the room which laid beyond the glass.

Agony laced the screams which filled their ears, but relief filled all of their hearts when they saw their friend emerge from the blue swirls of the speed force. Their joy was short lived as Barry's body landed harshly on the concrete. His knees supported him on the ground as his arms were tightly pulled behind him by chains which extended from the speed force. Barry was obviously in excoriating pain as he was pulled backwards by the force of the chains. Before his body could be flung back into the void a sword came crashing down onto the chain trapping his left arm. It slumped forward, bringing his upper body closer to the ground. A moment later his right arm was released as the sword swung down on the chains. The speed force disappeared just as the speedsters body hit the ground. Suddenly his screams grew silent as his body went limp.

"Barry," screamed Iris, her voice laced with devastation. Joe couldn't make a sound. His mind and body were frozen; the only thing he cared about was his unconscious son who he hadn't seen in six months.

 _Six months_ , Joe thought to himself. _Barry has been trapped in the speed force, alone and suffering at the will of the very thing that was a part of him._ Joe had never hated the speed force more than he had within the past six months. Barry didn't deserve to be locked away in a prison, unable to see the people he cares about. After everything that boy did for the speed force, all the good he managed to do—Joe was certain that Barry was the last person who deserved to be trapped within the speed force.

Wally's voice broke through his thoughts, "we gotta find a way to get out of here. We need to help Barry".

"How are we going to do that," asked Cisco. "In case you haven't noticed we are all currently chained to a wall. I don't know about you but my feet only touch the ground if I'm on my tip toes. Which is very rude. I know I'm short but I'm not _that_ short. They could at least give me something to stand on".

"I don't think there's going to be an easy way out of this one".

Wally said, "Julian, do you think you can find it in you to be at least a little helpful? Because telling us there isn't an easy option isn't helping us".

"Well why don't you try to phase through your chains, _Kid Flash_ ", asked Julian. His British accent added a twinge of hostility to the question.

Iris wanted to smack the blonde to her left; he knew just as well as the rest of them that Wally couldn't phase through objects like Barry. Kid Flash may have attained quicker speed sooner than the Flash, but Barry had a natural ability to use the speed in ways other than running whereas Wally struggled with them.

Before Iris could defend her brother, a woman emerged from the steel door, which quickly closed behind her. She had short red curly hair. She wore all black which made her green eyes stand out. She quickly made her way over to Barry, and harshly kicked him until he rolled onto his back.

"Don't touch him", shouted Iris and the same time Cisco screamed for her to leave his friend alone.

Their shouts went unnoticed. Instead the trapped members of 'Team Flash' were forced to watch as she straddled their unconscious friend. The women gently stroked Barry's face before slowly placing a black collar around his neck. Cisco grew silent at the sight, fear for his friend increasing with every breath. Julian inhaled sharply, recalling all the statistics of situations like this he learnt back in his forensic schooling.

Iris' attention was focused on the redheaded women, her eyes never leaving the women's slim frame. Joe's eyes were glued to Barry's chest. He could barely hear Cisco and Julian rattling their chains, trying to escape and help their friend. The only thing Joe cared about was the rhythm of his son's chest. Joe knew that as long as Barry's chest was moving then he was still alive and that was the only thing he cared about. It had been six long months since Joe had last seen the brunette, and even though the circumstances were horrible, Joe was glad his son was no longer trapped within the speed force. At least Barry wasn't alone anymore.

The speedster's chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace with no rhyme or rhythm to the motion. Joe tried to ignore the agony sketched on his face but he knew the image would never leave his mind. He was torn in two; one side of him wanted nothing more than to hug Barry and protect him from the world. The other side of Joe, the darker side of the detective, felt a sudden need to find whoever caused his son pain and make them wish they never laid eyes on Barry.

Cisco's voice halted his train of thought, bringing the detective back to reality. "Barry—Barry come on man".

"You've got to get up Allen," encouraged Julian.

The women ran her hands across Barry's bare chest, slowly and deliberately. Her green eyes looked straight at Iris, her lips taunt in a smirk. Watching the women touch Barry made Iris feel her stomach churn. She wanted to punch the smirk off of her face and wrap Barry up in a hug.

Suddenly a low groan escaped Barry's lips. The smirk changed into a smile which sent chills down Joe's spine. _Oh Bar_ , he felt his heart pounding in his chest. _Hang in there, I'll find a way to get you out of this. I promise._ Joe didn't know how he was going to keep his promise, but he knew he had to try.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Published: September 9, 2017

Status: In-Complete

Next chapter will be published as soon as its written J


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping the Speed: Chapter Two

 **BARRY POV:**

A harsh shiver forced Barry's weak body to spasm. In that unconscious movement, the speedster learnt a few things. The first was that he was in pain. So much pain that even small movements felt tortuous to him. The second thing he realized was that there was a body sitting on top of him. With his eyes still closed, Barry couldn't tell who the person was. Immediately though, he knew it wasn't Iris in an act of kindness and love, and it was Caitlyn being gentle as she tried to patch him up after an evening fueled with speed. He had no idea what was going on, whether or not he was still in the speed force or if, by some miracle, he managed to escape the speed prison. If Barry was being completely honest with himself, he didn't even care what situation he was currently in. The pain in his chest with each breath he took, the waves of agony that radiated throughout every nerve in his weak body left the speedster feeling exhausted. The forensic scientist in him was screaming, begging him to analyze the current situation-but after the endless torture he had endured during the past six months Barry no longer trusted the world around him. The speed force quickly forced Barry to have a psychological battle within himself: constantly fighting what is true and what he is being forced to believe to be the truth. The endless fight for the truth left Barry feeling completely and utterly exhausted.

Vaguely Barry felt cold hands on his chest, sliding up and down slowly. The motion was comforting and helped ground him; allowing him something to focus on that wasn't causing pain. He was aware the person on top of him was a women, her nails gentle on his bare skin. If Barry was able to recall his training as a forensic scientist, Barry would be able to know that she was a stranger to him; her perfume unfamiliar to him. All he cared about was the gentle motion of her hands on his chest, the kindness in the action was unusual and strange to him. All he had endured lately was nothing short of cruel and calloused terrors.

Without any warning the hands stoped moving, leaving his chest all together. Frustrated, Barry let out a low groan. His distraction was gone, the kindness short lived and already dearly missed. With nothing left to ground him, Barry's mind once again began to drift.

Without thinking, he opened his eyes. His head was facing the left, and was suddenly looking at a bare concrete wall. Slowly, and with another groan escaping him, Barry rolled his head to the right; a glass window met his eyes. Staring at his reflection left him repulsed at the sight. He was laying limply, weakly on a concrete ground in the confines of a concrete room. The lower half of his body was covered in the now ratted and ruined cloth of his once nice black suit. He noticed, with much confusion, that he was only wearing one shoe. His chest was bare and covered in cuts and bruises. He looked like one of the victims he used to process evidence for. It took Barry a moment of searching his reflection before he managed to find a patch of skin that was left untouched from any markings of injury. The small patch was peaking out the top of his pants on his right hip. Though he couldn't examine the left side of his body, Barry knew it hurt so he assumed there would be more injuries scattered upon it. The part that repulsed Barry the most was the fact that his ribs could be seen jutting out of his chest. He knew it looked worse than it was since he was laying flat on his back, but the sight startled him nonetheless. Usually Barry tried to keep his face clean and shaven, but given his currently circumstances he wasn't upset that he could see some facial hair on his face. He had a bloodied lip and a black eye covered his left eye; leaving it half closed. It didn't surprise the injured hero that his eyes looked sad; sadness had become a dear friend of his lately. What did surprise the hero was the sight of a black leather collar around his neck. Barry knew he was in for a new version of prison at the sight of it, but he didn't spend much time on the implications the collar would bring.

The women caught his attention as she picked up a long sword. The strange women had a glint in her green eyes that should have spiked a sense of fear in him, but it didn't. His body had been beaten, whipped, burnt, stabbed, and that was just the beginning of it. The speed force was angry with him, Barry knew that. What could this women do to him that he hadn't already experienced? Torturing him, using the people he cares about against him, forcing him to relive his failures again and again. Convincing his mind that his victories weren't real and that every single act the Flash did was deadly and ruined the lives of Central City. It had all consumed his life for weeks upon weeks, day after day. No; Barry hadn't been afraid of being hurt for a long time and this women wouldn't be any different.

Exhaustively, he forced his head to roll until it was upright so he could easily watch the sword. He wondered what the strange women would do with it; curiosity for what was to come fueling his attention.

 **TEAM FLASH POV:**

It didn't take long for the members of 'Team Flash' to realize that the glass that separated them and Barry was in fact a one-way glass. They could see him but he couldn't see them. Barry thought he was still alone; the thought broke their hearts. They were all there, so close and yet to far out of reach. Julian was analyzing every small detail he could, trying to find anyway to help his friend. Cisco was experimenting with his powers, trying to vibe his way out of the chains and into the concrete room. Without his glasses though, the task was made far harder and he had never been more irritated at himself for his lack of experience with his meta-human abilities.

Iris could feel the tears cascading down her checks but she ignored them. Her emotions wouldn't help Barry get out of this situation. Collared, injured, dazed, and feeling all alone. Joe was seething. His anger was radiating off of him in waves and Iris and Wally could feel his anger boiling inside him. They needed a plan, and they needed one fast.

Silently thinking of any possible way to help their injured friend, they were forced to watch the women who stood above Barry. In her hands was the long sword used to cut the speedster free from his chains. The tip of the blade hovered over Barry's check, grazing it light enough so the skin wouldn't break. With carefully calculated movements, the sword was slowly dragged down his body; from his check it moved and hesitated just over his neck before making its way down his chest before finally stopping where his shredded pants rested on his hips.

She leaned forward resting her hands on the speedsters chest as she whispered something into his ear. Her words went unheard by those in the other room, but they brought the delirious speedster's attention more into focus. His reaction was hard to miss: his entire body tensed, and his eyes widened.

What happened next was unexpected. The women got up and quickly left the room. On her way out she laid the sword on the ground next to Barry before existing the concrete room. Wally saw the lightning flash in his mentors eyes, but it happened so fast the others didn't notice. Kid Flash smiled; he had just realized two things. One, Barry had his speed, maybe not complete control over it at the moment, but he could reach it. Two, Wally was able to notice it. Perhaps he couldn't phase out of the chains, but he could still access his speed. The quick moment gave Wally hope that he could call on his speed in a different way, other than phasing. He just hoped that Barry's speed was working still and that he could use it if the women came back in the room. One look at Barry and Wally knew that he wasn't in fighting shape, but it didn't take a genius to realize that Barry would probably have to fight his way out of this.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

So I am a terrible person and I had writers block for the longest time I am so very sorry that this chapter took a month to post. Truly, my apologies. BUT THAT BEING SAID if you have any requests or ideas as to where this story should go, let me know!

Published: October 16, 2017

Status: In-Complete

Next chapter will be published ASAP...I will try to be better but am also a college student taking psychology and philosophy classes while being an active member in my sorority. XOXO, until next time my fellow Flash lovers!

ALSO I PROMISE TO TRY TO MAKE THE REST OF THESE CHAPTERS LONGER!

ALSO: would your rather have more Barry's POV or more of Team Flash POV or do your like having both?!


	3. Chapter 3

Escaping the Speed: Chapter Three

 **BARRY POV:**

The women leaned forward, her cold hands touched his already cold chest. Barry's heart sank at the words she whispered in his ear. He felt his entire body tense at her statement. Fear laced his body while dread filled his bones. Before he could react Barry felt his speed rise to the surface; but instead of giving him strength it only brought intense pain. Quickly it died down, but the collar around his neck was suddenly radiating heat, as if it had turned on for a minute before quickly turning off again. Barry didn't know what his new accessory did, but he quickly realized he needed to be more cautious of it.

Relief was short lived as the women laid the sword down and got up and left the room. The echo the door created as it closed was followed by a silence that her quiet words quickly filled, repeating like a mantra in his mind. "You've been gone a long time Flash. There isn't anybody left. They're dead, they are all dead. I know that they're dead, because I killed them."

Half of him didn't believe her, couldn't believe her. They couldn't be dead. The other, more rational side of him knew that time passed differently within the speed force. It was around before the beginning of the universe, before the creation of mankind and thus was around since before the invention of time. A moment in the speed force very well could have been a life time in reality. Barry knew that time was hard to understand, so he knew that the strange and cold women could very well have been telling him the truth.

But that didn't mean he had to believe her. No, the un-rational side of him knew that Barry Allen couldn't survive without them. They weren't just his friends, they were his family, his support, his backbone, his reason to get up in the morning and to run. The longer he thought about it, the more he could feel his speed trying to move. And oh man, did Barry wish he could move. If only his body wasn't so injured from his inprisionment; his muscles exhausted and his bones weary. Barry wasn't sure how long he had been trapped, but it felt like an eternity filled with nothing but endless physical, mental, and emotional torture.

Still, that didn't stop the speed within him from surging. Out of his control, Barry felt the calming feeling of being wrapped in the lighting, only this time it brought him no comfort. Once again the collar around his neck heated up, bringing a flaming pain that spread from his neck throughout the rest of his body; which was currently seizing from the painful sensations attacking his frail body. Barry was't aware of how much time had passed, but it felt like hours. Slowly his speed drained away, leaving an aching pain that rested deep within his bones. Usually he healed quickly, but this time he wasn't sure he would heal at all.

Out of breath and unable to move his limbs, Barry laid there taking deep and calming breaths. He tried to match each intake of air with his heart beat, which was easy to do since he felt the constant rhythm throughout his entire being.

The scarlet speedster remained like that until the large door opened once again, revealing the women with short, curly red hair. This time though she was holding a black bag. She seemed to like the fact that he was shirtless, which made him uncomfortable. Barry was a modest guy, he didn't even feel fully comfortable being shirtless at STAR Labs while Caitlyn ran tests on him. Her cold hands were once again on his chest, but this time she was strategically placing sensors. She took her time, allowing her hands to explore his injured torso. Barry desperately wished he had the energy to push her off of him. Instead he tried to pretend it was just Caitlyn running another test, and that those were Iris' soft hands.

"Hello Flash," her voice was gentle, which bothered Barry. "Let me tell you a little about what's going to happen. First, lets start off with that collar that's around your neck." He felt her nails trailing around the edges of it, gracing his still burning skin. "I recommend you try to avoid using your speed. It'll only bring you pain. You see, this sexy little thing was created with the sole purpose of dampening your speed." A small, cruel sounding laugh escaped her taunt lips. "Well, Savitar actually. But we both know that you and him are two sides of the same coin. You are Savitar just as must as he is you.

"I know you tried to use your speed while I was out of the room, because it activated your pretty little collar. See," her fingers wedged themselves between the collar and his skin. "Don't my hands feel nice. The collar doesn't merely keep your speed at bay Flash, it collects it. Your speed, every time you try to use it, will only feed the collar and make its effects more intense, more painful, more permanent." Barry's eyes met her green ones, and he was afraid of what he saw in them. She was excited about what was going on, which only meant that this wasn't going to be kind like Caitlyn. "The fabric was weaved with particles from the speed force itself, so I heed you not to ignore these words: do not activate your speed. Be a good boy for me and just lay still. I'm going to be causing you some pain, but we needn't make it even worse now, do we?"

Barry tried to ask her a question, but no sound game out. Instead he sighed and decided not to try again. She took a step back from him and admired her handiwork before grabbing a clipboard from the bag. She sat down next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I have a feeling you were going to ask me something along the lines of 'what do you want with me?'' Brown eyes glared into green, his silence was his answer. She smiled and said, "Well Flash, that's simple really. I want to control the Flash. As I'm sure most people secretly dream of doing. To have someone with your abilities up my sleeve, well, that would make the world my playground.

"Would you like to know how I'm going to do that Flash? How I'm going to manipulate you to behave and help me out when asked?" Without warning, she cold women picked a knife out of the black bag and quickly embedded it into Barry's abdomen. Against his will a blood curling scream left his dry lips, which called upon his speed and activated the collar simultaneously; emitting another wave of unbearable pain coursing through his limp body.

This made the women's smile widen and the glee in her eyes to intensify. " I am going to destroy you Flash. I will tear you down until there isn't anything left of you. I will break you Flash, murder the person you were before the speed force imprisioned you. Then, I will slowly rebuild you into what I need you to be." To emphasis her words, she twisted the knife harshly before yanking it out; leaving his wound to bleed and fend for itself against the brisk air. Once again the pain made him scream, but he managed to force his speed to remain still. It exhausted his already exhausted body. Barry wasn't sure how much longer he could manage to play this game without passing out.

"Knowing you, you'll fight me every step of the way. You'll try to cling to yourself. But why would you do that Barry?" It was the first time she had used his name. It hurt more than any physical damage she could inflict to him because with the simple usage of his name meant that she knew his identity. And if she knew his identity than those words she whispered in her ear had even more evidence for being true. The thought that everyone he cared about was dead was more torture than the knife she used or the collar that restricted him.

"I look forward to your fight Flash. Because I won't stop until you can't fight anymore. Until you won't fight me anymore." Barry couldn't cling to consciousness anymore, and the rest of the room faded into black as his body gave up trying and he slipped into the darkness.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Published: October 17, 2017

Status: In-Complete

Next Update: ASAP

PSA: Sorry if the format is weird, I type this on my iPad and does NOT ENJOY my uploading this VIA an iPad I am so sorry guys I am trying to figure it out*


	4. Chapter 4

Escaping the Speed: Chapter Four

 **TEAM FLASH POV:**

Watching was the hardest part. Helplessly watching their friend seize in pain as a stranger smiled at him. Watching Barry's face contort in pain, hearing his screams echo around them. Being forced to watch, and do nothing, was more painful than the pain in their arms from having chains suspended them above their heads. Knowing that Barry thought that he was all alone was enough to break the hearts of Team Flash.

They didn't know what she had said to him to make Barry's body tense and eyes fill with fear. Obviously, it was enough to upset their scarlet speedster.

Julian was analyzing everything that happened. Recalling his knowledge from all the classes and seminars he had taken. The collar could very easily have been tight enough to restrict some of his normal blood flow, which over time could affect his brain—if it was tight enough to do that. The fact that Julian couldn't tell infuriated him. Barry was injured even before this and those unknown injuries could factor in a number of variables; internal injuries, torn ligaments, strained muscles, broken bones, infections, and the list continued to rattle off in his head. Barry could be suffering from a fever, which the cold floor could bring some relief to. Or he could be freezing and suffering from a slight case of hypothermia. The knife wound could have severed a blood vessel, torn a muscle, or maybe it nicked a vital internal organ. Barry Allen could very well be dying right before their eyes and there isn't anything Julian could do expect analyze the forensics of it all. For the first time in a long time, Julian Albert wished he hadn't left London.

Cisco's voice demanded everyone's attention. "Felicity Smoak", he said, his voice a loud whisper.

Iris' irritation was evident in her tone of voice, "Is with the Green Arrow in Star City. She isn't here Cisco, she probably doesn't even know what's going on."

It was strange to see a smile reflecting at them. The mirror allowed them to see Barry, but their own reflections could also be made out. Cisco's smile was a strange, yet beautiful sight to see. "Felicity's been so worried since Barry left. She's been tracking us—monitoring all of our wins and losses since she learnt what happened."

"What," Wally asked, annoyed that Team Arrow didn't believe he could fill Barry's shoes but still proud to know they hadn't needed to come save them yet. _Come save them._ "Cisco," Kid Flash's smile could be heard in his voice. "Are you saying Felicity will notice our lack of inactivity and realize something's wrong?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying Wally".

Four out of five reflections were smiling now. Julian, Cisco, Joe, and Wally. Iris, on the other hand, refused to feel hopeful and decided to remain realistic. "Team Arrow have their own things to worry about Cisco. That doesn't mean that they'll come."

"If they think that we're in danger they would come," said Cisco matter of factly. He didn't even bother to hid the hurt in his voice at Iris' accusation that their friends didn't care.

"Yes Cisco," Iris said, trying to sound kinder than her words implied. "But what evidence do they have? That we have up because Barry left? And so what? Felicity might not even notice in time, what if they do come. And what if by the time they get here Barry is dead, or so mentally manipulated that _our_ Barry is gone and that snake of a women gets what she wants."

"You don't believe in him?" Wally asked harshly. "Barry deserves better than that Iris. He's earned the right for us to believe in him time and time again. But you of all people Iris, you love him. And he loves you and you don't even believe that he—"

Iris interrupted her brother, afraid of where his sentence was leading. "I'm just trying to be realistic. The truth is we don't know what Barry went through in the speed force."

"I do. Or did you forget that I was trapped in that prison to."

"For a week Wally. You were in there for a week, it's been months for Barry! You didn't come out _physically injured_ from obviously being tortured by whatever it is that goes on in that prison. You didn't come out of one prison only to immediately find yourself trapped in another."

"That's enough you too," snapped Joe.

The room grew silent. No more smiles were being reflected back to them. Instead they simply watched as their friend laid in an empty room, bleeding and struggling to breath properly. The women had left the room and Barry's eyes were closed. Moments of watching Barry breath passed by before Wally decided to break the silence. His voice was quiet, but determined. "I believe in Barry Allen."

Cisco's quiet voice spoke next, "I believe in Team Arrow."

"I believe in evidence," responded Julian. "And the evidence is telling me that Barry doesn't have time for us to simply believe. We need to create a plan, and we need to do so quickly."

Wally took a deep breath. Julian was right—Barry didn't have time for them to just wait around like damsel in distresses. They were heroes who could save themselves. They were heroes who needed to figure something out so that they could save _their_ hero. Wally closed his eyes and tuned out the conversation his four cellmates were having. They were trying to talk about a plan, but Wally has always been better at acting before thinking. He ignored them, and he ignored the mental image of Barry in pain. He ignored his fears, his discomfort—he ignored everything that made him Wallace West. Instead he focused on everything that made him Kid Flash. The speed, the rush, the love, the lightning, the sense of freedom—he clung to his speed, silently begging the speed force to help him.

The sound of Wally's chains rattling gained the attention of the other four people. They quickly looked over and noticed that Wally's body was shaking.

"Wally," asked Joe, his voice laced with concern for his son.

Kid Flash opened his eyes, and lightning was clearly visible in them.

Cisco's smile returned. "Yes. Go Kid Flash! Come on Wally—you can do this!"

Wally let a quiet scream escape his lips. His back arched away from the wall, it was obvious he was putting everything he could into bending his speed to his will.

Team Flash all waited in anticipation for what was about to happen. Kid Flash was trying to phase—which hadn't happened before. But now he had a reason to—the Flash: his mentor, friend, and brother _needed him_ to phase.

Instead of phasing through the chains, something different happened; something new. A wave of lightning shot out of Kid Flash and shot around the room. It bounced off all the walls until it died down. Wally's chains remained firmly on his wrists—but that didn't matter. It had rattled the two-way mirror between them and Barry.

And it had gotten the Flash's attention.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

Published: October 18, 2017

Status: In-Complete

Next Update: ASAP

ALSO: I just realized that these chapters are usually between only 1,000 and 2,000 words. I am so sorry for that….I just really like the idea of ending these chapters were I do.

ALSO: I think I'm going to start doing every other POV chapters….what do you think?

LAST ALSO: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You guys seem really into this story which makes me happy (lowkey think this is one of my worse writings so thanks for liking it anyways). YOU GUYS ARE JUMPING AHEAD! DON'T WORRY I WILL ANSWER THE COLLAR QUESTIONS AT A LATER CHAPTER! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Barry's POV_ :

The majority consensus of his peers assume that Barry's attention to detail was trained during his time training to be a forensic analyst. Iris and Joe knew that it wasn't his job that made Barry good at finding and noticing any and all details—it was his ability to find even the smallest details that helped drive him onto the path of becoming a CSI. The truth was that both his co-workers and his family failed to assume the real reason why attention to detail was so important to Barry Allen; the answer was simple. He started seeking out details in everything he saw ever since he saw a man surrounded by lightning kill his mother and frame his father for a crime he did not commit. It was his tragic past that compelled Barry to train his eyes to automatically seek out any and all pieces of evidence, no matter how small or insignificant it may be. Iris and Joe knew he had a talent for it before his CSI training, and his forensic training helped him master his ability; but that was before the lightning bolt decided to put him in a nine-month long coma. That lightning bolt gave him abs, super speed, and an even better ability to notice the details.

Everything slows down and allows Barry a moment to take in all of the information around him. Even now, with a collar on his neck that stole his speed with every attempt to use it, injuries covering every limb on his weak and exhausted body, and his mind desperately trying to cling to his sanity, Barry was still able to notice the details of the room he found himself laying in. There wasn't much: concrete walls surrounding him, mold was beginning to emerge in the corners. The ceiling was covered in bright, ugly lights that were usually found in most classrooms. The ground was cold, and if he was being honest his body was far too exhausted to twist and turn so he could get a better look at what lay beneath him. The glass that covered the wall on his right though, that was the detail that caught his attention.

Barry turned his head to look at it, even though the sight that reflected back at him repulsed him. It took every ounce of strength he had left to ignore the image of himself that stared back at him. But that wasn't the part that interested Barry. A tremor had shaken the glass. Barry's mind was telling him that his mental state could have easily been playing tricks on him, but his instincts was silently whispering that it happened; he didn't imagine it. Even though it was quiet, his instinct was still there, and Barry forced himself to trust his gut. What else did he have to lose?

Barry had a few options in his current situation. He could simply lay there and stare at the glass until the women decided to come back into the room. He could call upon his speed in an attempt to slow down his surroundings so that he could get a better look at the smaller details. He could try to get up and go and investigate the glass; but that option was immediately thrown away once Barry tried to raise his hand—his body was merely just to injured. Why wasn't he healing? What did the speed force do to him? Was it the collar? Or, dare he hope, maybe he was healing, and in a few hours, he could fight his way out of this. But, that train of thought lead to another thought that scared Barry more than the beautiful red headed women; does he even want to fight anymore?

He took a deep breath and decided to stare at the mold on the left wall. Barry knew what the Flash would do—but that wasn't the issue here. It wasn't a debate of what the Flash would do. The only question Barry Allen had to answer was if he still had the will to be the Flash. It seemed the speed force regretted their decision to choose him, and Barry didn't blame them. After all, he is Savitar and Savitar is him. Two sides of the same coin.

Barry, staring at the glass, hearing a faint whisper of his name. Deciding to call upon his speed and with lightning in his eyes he sees Wally's speed force aroma. The speed dampening collar sends excruciating pain through his body which forces his body to tense and flinch, which just radiates more pain that feels hollow in his bones. After a moment of feeling the pain wash over him, Barry calms down and looks back at the glass. He smiles, a tear rolls down his cheek. It hurts, everything hurts, but Barry forces himself to move despite the pain. He's lightheaded, he's nauseous, and he's beginning to see black spots in his vision. He manages to roll over onto his stomach, and he's out of breath and more tears are falling now. Slowly but surely, he finds the strength to push himself up in a push-up motion, just enough to pull a leg up underneath him—his knee hits his chest as his right foot rests on the ground. He breaths for another moment, looking over at the glass. He watches at the collar heats up and lightning fills his eyes before he runs—through the pain, through the glass, through his mind begging him to stop. But he can't stop. It doesn't matter what the Flash would do—all that matters is what Barry Allen would do. And Barry Allen is a fighter—no matter what the world is telling him, what the consequences are; Barry Allen fights for what he believes is right. And right now, he knew that Wally was on the other side of the glass. The Flash was fighting to find Kid Flash, his brother, his friend, his family.

Time stood still as Barry forced himself to phase through the wall. The collar, which felt as if it was scorching his vulnerable neck, was draining the speed out of his very being but in that moment, for just a split second, the Flash was free. Phasing wasn't entirely possibly, due to the speed dampening collar being created to absorb his speed; but that didn't matter. Barry had enough momentum to shatter the glass. In an instant, he was once again laying on the cold, unforgiving ground in nothing more than a helpless heap of black and blue bruises. But this time, when he opened his eyes, he was looking in the beautiful eyes of Iris.

 **MY MOST HUMBLEST OF APOLOGIES TO ANYBODY STILL READING THIS STORY**

I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS, AND I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU GUYS!

So here's the thing; writers block, college, sorority life, work, and everything else just kind of consumed me all at once and I couldn't produce anything new for this story. BUT HERE'S THE THING: I HAVE SCHEDULED THIS INTO MY PLANNER AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO CONTINUE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!

Again, I am so sorry for the LONG TIME I made you all wait for Chapter 5. But here it is; and I am not quiet sure where this story will lead me but I am honored to take this journey with you.

SEE YOU SOON


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _Team Flash POV:_

The joy of having Barry be in the same room as they was short lived, quickly replaced by the blaring alarms and flashing red lights that filled their room. The women would be coming quickly, they had to act fast.

Their scarlet speedster was obviously in excruciating pain. The injuries that littered his frail body were even harder to look at now that Iris could see them closer up. His bare chest was moving with no rhyme or rhythm, and Barry was making quiet whining sounds each time he inhaled breath. His face was contorted in pain, but it was his eyes that broke her heart. The disbelief she found there wasn't one of shock and joy; no, what Iris saw in his eyes was a look of distrust, fear, and pain. A small smile graced her face in an attempt to reassure him that yes, she was real, she was here, and he was out of the speed force and out of that concrete room.

Cisco's voice broke their staring contest, causing Barry's gaze to shift to him. "Barry. Man, I am glad to see you. Could you please get these chains off of us so we can get the hell out of here before that insanely attractive red-headed women comes back to kill us."

In response, Barry groaned in pain. He tried to push himself up off the ground but the collar around his neck had done more damaged than he would have liked, and Barry flopped back down on the ground. His breathing became more labored, and tears began pooling in his eyes.

"Bar, hey Bar—it's okay", said Joe soothingly. His worry for Barry was overwhelming and it took every ounce of strength for the detective to push it down. Now was not the time to be consumed by worry. "Tell me what's wrong Bar—tell me what hurts."

"Joe, we don't have the time for this," warned Jullian quietly. Even he thought he sounded insensitive, but with the alarms blaring he knew time was against them and this was their best chance to get out.

"Everything," admitted the injured hero quietly, as if speaking was taking all of his strength away from him.

"You'll heal soon," Cisco piped in, his tone hopeful and relaxed.

Barry just shook his head, at the same time the door burst open and four armed men swarmed into the room. Chaos erupted, every member of team flashed began fighting their chains, desperately trying to free themselves so they could protect Barry. The armed men, dressed in all black and caring strange looking guns that glowed a light blue on the sides, positioned themselves in the four corners of the room; their guns trained on Barry.

"Please," cried Iris, begging the situation to stop so she could just take Barry home and help him heal.

Jullian muttered a quiet "come on Allen", like a mantra that would save them all.

In that moment Cisco swore to himself that whenever they got out of this place he would begin more intensive training for his powers; so that he could use them without wearing his glasses.

Silently, Joe simply starred at Barry. His adoptive son had experiences trauma before in his life, but never had Joe seen Barry this beat up, this injured, this weak. From the death of his parents, the bullies at school, the particle accelerator, to Zoom, to Savitar, and to all of his other run ins as the Flash—Joe knew that Barry had never been forced to recover from something like this before. Fear for what was to come petrified Joe; fear for Barry in the moment, his recover if they were to survive this, and his mental state afterwards. Instead of praying like his daughter, Joe simple accepted the moment for what it was and appreciated that, even for a horrific moment, Barry was out of the speed force and alive. That was all the comfort the detective needed after the past six months.

Barry opened his eyes once again and directed his attention to Wally, who was staring intently at his mentor. Once they locked eyes he was no longer Barry Allen, the injured forensic scientist he felt like. No, in an instant he was the Flash trying to bring comfort to his younger mentee. With his eyes, Wally was silently begging Barry to understand him. Understand that he had used his speed to rattle the window. Understand that Wally had his speed, and if these chains weren't on him then he could fight. Understand how much he hated himself for the fact that he hadn't learnt how to phase yet. Understand how proud of he was of the Flash, his mentor, for the strength he had already shown him. Understand that he understood the pain the speed force could inflict, and that it'll be okay. In that quick moment, Kid Flash was begging the Flash to not give into the pain.

The red headed women entered the room with an excited smile on her face. "Flash, I told you to be a good boy now, didn't I." She clicked her tongue as she stood over Barry and leaned forward to look closer at the hero's face. "I told you that I would destroy Barry Allen and everything he was." Her laugh that followed was harsh, cruel, and cold to those whose ears it landed upon.

She pushed Barry so that he was laying on his back once again. Gently, slowly, she wiped one of his tears away as it began to fall. His breathing was harsh and loud, which only seemed to encourage the stranger. Barry knew that the Flash should fight. Fight for his friends and family that were depending on him. But for the first time since he was struck by that lightning bolt, a realization hit the speedster. The Flash wasn't a person, he was merely a symbol; and symbols can be broken, destroyed, and ruined. After all, Barry Allen was only human.

The leather collar around his neck was suffocating. The heat that was created with his heroic display of breaking the glass was still emitting, moments after his speed had receded. The agony left behind from the collars effects was consuming, and Barry couldn't focus on anything else. He wasn't like Oliver, he hadn't had to learn how to fight through torture. Her gentle hands were cold against his neck as she slid her fingers under the black leather. Roughly, she yanked against the material, pulling his upper body up off the cold ground so that her mouth was against her ear. Barry's head was turned by her grip, allowing his eyes to seek out Wally's.

The words that she whispered in his ear created an automatic response to his lightning. The lighting activated his collar which caused a hurricane of pain to once again assault him. It was too much too soon; his body hadn't been given a proper chance to recover from the last time his collar was activated. The look of shear fear in Wally's eyes was the last thing Barry saw before darkness blissfully swallowed his consciousness.

I feel like these chapters are getting shorter and I'm sorry; I just really felt like this was were I needed to end this one. I am trying to stay with this story-but I do it for fun, when I can. I am also trying to make more time for this one (because though it's not my favorite one I've written, I still enjoy the plot line I somehow magically created).

Thanks for staying with me, and I'm sorry I'm actual trash.

XOXO-until chapter seven!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _Team Flash POV:_

The red headed women entered the room with an excited smile on her face. "Flash, I told you to be a good boy now, didn't I." She clicked her tongue as she stood over Barry and leaned forward to look closer at the hero's face. "I told you that I would destroy Barry Allen and everything he was." Her laugh that followed was harsh, cruel, and cold to those whose ears it landed upon.

She pushed Barry so that he was laying on his back once again. Joe was overwhelmed with the situation that was unfolding before him. After everything he had done for the world, for the speed force, why does the world refuse to give his son a break? The sound of Barry's harsh breathing was demanding the detective's attention. It was only a few hours after he decided it would be okay to put on a leather suit and run around the city as if he was the Arrow that his secret was revealed to Joe. He had been there, for it all. All of the victories, the losses, the physical and the emotional damage that had been inflicted upon his son. Every single impossible thing that Barry achieved; living, winning, time changing, running, Earth jumping—everything that had become the normal of the life was impossible. For years Joe tried to convince him that the impossible doesn't exist. He was certain whether or not he was happy that Barry managed to both keep his faith in it and prove him oh so very wrong.

The leather collar around the first speedsters neck was alarming. Now that the detective was given a closer look at the horrible thing, his brain was able to better examine it. He assumed Jullian was doing the same thing; calling upon their experience with crime scenes to get a better understanding on the situation. _Slavery_. The world kept echoing in his head, a broken record he couldn't stop playing. Joe had worked many human trafficking cases, many crimes where the victim was seen as a lesser, a nothing, a slave to the assailant. Collars were commonly used to dehumanize the victims; _put them in their proper place_ , as one criminal once explained to Joe. Seeing one of his children in such a position made his blood run cold. His deeper, darker side of him promised that if God were to allow Joe the chance to get his hands on the petite red headed women who was trying to degrade _his son_ , he would gladly take her down a peg or two.

The women's hands slowly slid under the black leather of the collar; yanking suddenly, harshly, pulling his injured body off the ground. Her mouth moved, quietly whispering words into Barry's ear. Her voice was too low for anyone else in the room to hear, and with his new position, Joe could now only see the back of his brown hair. Instead, Wally was now the only one looking at his face.

In a flash, lightning began to dance around Barry. The next thing that Joe realized was the sound that was assaulting his ears; Barry's screams of anguish. Chaos followed.

Taking a risk that would either save their lives or condemn his own, Wally repeated the same soul-searching quest to his speed; trying desperately to either phase like he tried to or shoot lighting around the room like what happened. The woman and her guards had their attention on Barry, which gave Wally one chance to be a hero.

His chains began to rattle like they did before, but nobody seemed to notice or care about his quiet struggle over the ruckus of the room. _It makes sense_ , thinks Wally. If he ignored his own concentration he could make-out Cisco and Iris screaming at the people, the sound of their chains smacking against the wall behind him as they struggled to free themselves. Kid Flash couldn't afford the luxury of paying attention to his friends. The more he concentrated on his task, the more he could feel his body begin to shake. He could taste blood filling his mouth as he bites his lower lip hard, in an attempt to keep himself from screaming. _That would defiantly draw attention to him_. Pushing the thought away, he allowed his mind to be consumed by speed.

Wally closed his eyes, he could feel the lightning crackling within them; fueling him, helping him, pushing him to continue. Kid Flash could care less whether he phased or filled the room with bouncing waves of lightning; he just needed to do something, _anything_ , to help.

Once again, something he wasn't quiet expecting happened. One of his wrists successfully phased through the shackle that held it captive, freeing on of his arms. Another wave of lightning shot out of Kid Flash, shooting around the room just as it had before. This time though, their small room wasn't empty. Instead of bouncing off the walls it gladly made contact with the cruel women and her bodyguards. Wally took great joy watching them all fall to the ground, grunting in pain. He called upon his speed to quickly used his free hand to remove his other chains, then quickly freeing Joe, Iris, Cisco and Jullian. When he finished he turned around to find Barry and immediately he stood still. Kid Flash's lighting had come in contact with all the bodies who occupied the main area of the room; including the Flash's already injured body.

There was a large, angry, red line on Barry's torso. It began from his right shoulder and traced his body down, at a curved angel, down to his left hip. Blood was falling from the injury that Wally had created. It covered injuries that were already there, some partially closed wounds now reopened. Standing still, Wally could only stare at his brother's body laying limp and unconscious on the ground.

The world came back into focus as Jullian grabbed his left arm and roughly pulled him. "We have to go," he said unsympathetically.

Wally allowed the British man to pull him away after he made sure that someone was helping Barry. Joe was carrying him, bridal style, out of the room and into the hallway. Iris, of course, was right behind him.

Jullian lead them out of the room, quickly following their friends down the very well-lit corridor. His voice was quiet, just loud enough for Wally to hear. "You just saved his life Wally. It doesn't matter that he was hit too, you just saved his life."

Perhaps his unsympathetic tone from a moment ago was merely him prioritizing the situation, thought Wally. He let a small smile transform his face from one of shock to one of pride; Jullian was right. For the first time since this all happened, they finally had a chance.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Chapters 8 and 10 are planned out and Chapter 9 is already written! (I had to rearrange where I wanted to put it haha).

BUT the every other chapter of BARRY and TEAM FLASH POV is no longer a thing because I HAVE to have Team Flash POV back to back because my baby Barry is to pathetic to be the narrator atm.

I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS STORY and like you all I have NO IDEA where it's going to lead us. Thank you for reading this far.

(also I just learnt how to add that grey line so I'll try to do that more often)


	8. Chapter 8

Team Flash POV:

"Hurry up you guys," yelled Cisco. "We don't know how long we'll have to get out of this horror house."

Iris's voice was shaky, her lungs needing more air due to the speed in which they were running. "Do you even know where you're going?"

The red blinking lights and blaring alarm from earlier assaulted their senses again. Every member of Team Flash knew that their luck was about to run out. None of them allowed the dread creep up on them; they had to fight like hell for Barry. He needed them now more than he ever had before.

There were a lot of doors that they past, but they were all locked. The only way to enter any door a code is needed. This forced their path to turn in certain points to avoid dead ends by doors then cannot open. Every time their paths were forced to alter due to this, Joe and Julian cursed under their breaths; it would make it easier for their kidnapers to find them if their path was predictable.

Turning down the hallways, Cisco had no idea where he was going. His legs were carrying him, guiding him on nothing more than guesses, instincts, and luck. The alarms were blaring at such a volume that the members of Team Flash couldn't hear each other. If anybody behind Cisco had any suggestions on which way he should turn, he couldn't hear them.

Taking a left turn was a poor choice on Cisco's part. He stopped dead in his tracks, which caused his team mates to run into him. Joe swore, trying desperately not to jar Barry too much. Cisco say Julian's lips moving, but he couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

Suddenly, there was a blur of color that sped past them all. In an instant, the three guards which occupied this hallway were unconscious and Wally was standing over them. Without much thought, Joe and Iris pushed past Cisco and caught up with Kid Flash. Julian pulled Cisco along and out of his initial shock. Stupid, thought Cisco. How did I forget that Wally had his speed?

Without anyone attempting to unlock the door with the key pad, the steel door directly to Wally's right opened by its own volition. For a quick moment, nobody moved towards it. Then the echoes of footsteps approaching from behind motivated them to pass through the heavy door, which immediately closed and locked itself behind them.

Now, Cisco, Wally, Joe, Iris, and Julian found themselves standing in a small office. There was a small wooden desk forced in a corner by a window. On the desk sat a closed laptop, a simple office phone, and a glass of water. Everyone held their breath as the footsteps grew louder as they echoed in the hallway. Joe laid Barry down gently on the ground, then moved closer to the door. Iris stood over Barry protectively, while Julian began looking around the room in search of anything to help them out. Cisco and Wally joined the deceptive, and prepared themselves for a fight once the steel door opened. But it didn't open. The outside footsteps quickly passed by, continuing down the open hallway; not even attempting to open the door. It makes sense, Julian realized. How could they have managed to get into a locked room without knowing the code?

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Everybody jumped, and looked at each other. Cisco began moving towards it, making sure to look at all of his companions in turn. Nobody objected or moved to stop him, so he picked up the phone.

The relief Cisco felt overwhelmed him as he heard Felicity Smoak's kind voice on the other side of the phone. "Hi, it's Felicity. Don't hang up."

"Felicity," Cisco loudly whispered. Afraid his voice would carry out into the hallway but wanting to make sure that everyone in the room could still hear him.

Felicity quickly began talking again, before Cisco had a chance to say anything. "I've hacked into their system. I'll guide you out."

Iris jumped up and took the phone from Cisco, "Barry's hurt. We need to get him to STAR Labs."

"I know," admitted the hacker. "I hacked into their security footage."

"Where are we," asked Cisco. "Felicity, we need to know where to turn, when to turn, to get the hell out of here."

"Trust me, I can get guide you out. I will unlock doors if you guys need to hide. Once you leave this room you are going to continue down the hallway you were in, then take a left after passing six doors. After that I will open the fourth door on the left and you'll go through there. Once in that room it's a clear shot down a hallway and out the main doors. Except," her voice hesitated. "You'll have company once you're in that final hallway."

"How many," asked Cisco, worried they will be out numbered.

Felicity's fingers were typing, he could hear the clicking through the phone. "I count seven, but I'm not sure if more are coming."

Cisco took a deep breath. He looked over at Iris and saw that she was using the glass of water from the desk to try to get Barry to drink something. Cisco held his breath, but as he watched Barry swallow the water he let it out. He's responsive, it'll be okay. We can fix this. "Felicity, where are we? How far away from STAR Labs are we? How can we get Barry there without being caught or followed?"

"I am one step ahead of you," she said through the phone. "There are a bunch of cars near-by. Get to the black PT Cruiser on the left. I can't hack it, but I can tell from the security cameras that it was left unlocked. Do any of know how to you hijack a car?"

Cisco turned away and looked at the two CCPD employees. "Know how to steal a car?"

Wally stepped up, "I do," he said quickly. "What type of car is it?"

"PT Cruiser," supplied Cisco.

"I can get it running," said Kid Flash confidently.

"Excuse me," asked Joe. The look on his face was one of both shock and anger. "Since when do you know how to steal cars?"

Wally smiled and put his hands up in defense. "Dad, I had a need for speed before I became a speedster."

"This conversation can wait," interrupted Julian. "We need to find a way out of here."

Felicity began talking into the phone again, pulling Cisco's attention back to the hacker. "You guys are twenty-nine miles away from STAR Labs. Have Joe drive, he's patrolled this area with Barry before. He should know the way back."

Cisco turned around and looked at his friends. "So, I know how to get out, but we'll probably need to fight at least seven guys to get there."

Wally took a deep breath. Preparing for the fight he knows is coming. Cisco continued relaying the information. "Once we're out, we're stealing a black PT Cruiser which will be on our left. Once it's running, Joe is driving—Felicity says you've patrolled this area before and should know the way. We are twenty-nine miles away from STAR Labs."

"Cisco," Felicity's voice caught his attention once more. "Once we hang up I can't contact you guys again until you are at STAR Labs. Once you guys get back there, vibe to the Arrow Cave and come pick up me and Oliver. We can do what we can to help."

"Alight Felicity, will do."

"Oh, and Cisco," asks Felicity.

"Yeah?"

There was a pause before she responded. "Bring him home." Cisco didn't need any clarification; it had been six months since Barry had been home. They all missed him.

"Will do. Thank you, Felicity," said Cisco as he hung up the phone. Turning around he looked at his friends. He took a deep breath and forced a hopeful smile on his face.

Everyone was ready to go. Iris took a step away from Barry and Cisco had a chance to look at him. Lying unconscious, unmoving, injured and bleeding. Joe took Iris's place and once again hoisted Barry into his arms. A low, quiet groan escaped the speedster and his face crunched up in pain.

"It's okay Bar," Joe kindly said. "We're getting you home."

* * *

So this website hates me apparently so I deleted the version I posted a few hours ago and re-posted this one because idk why the HTML coding was all up in my business. That has never happened before. Enjoy chapter 8-chapter 9 will be up soon (ish).


End file.
